1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool set and tools therefor for removing sealant from joints between structural elements such as aircraft panels and the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a sealant removal tool adapted for use with a rivet gun. For instance, see the phenolic Scraper for Rivet Gun, model BAT-PHRG-02 sold by Brown Aviation Tool Supply Co., 2536 S.E. 15th Street, Oklahoma City, Okla. 73129. The device is molded from a phenolic resin and thus the cutting edges are not sharply defined. The tool is useful with a rivet gun but some sealant remains on the substrate from which the sealant is removed because of tool chatter caused the high speed intermittent force acting on the tool. These non-durable scrapers are sold in packages of ten, thus requiring frequent tool changes and multiple purchases of tools. Therefore, there exists a great need for a sealant removal tool set with varied tool point design to permit greater and more efficient removal of sealant from joints between structural elements. There is also a need for a sealant removal tool that is formed with precision defined edges from a rigid polymeric substance that is very durable to minimize tool replacement costs and lost time.
It is known to provide a sealant removal tool adapted for use with a rivet gun. For instance, see the No-Mar Rivet Gun Sealant Scraper Model BAT-SCR2PC sold by Brown Aviation Tool Supply Co., 2536 S.E. 15th Street, Oklahoma City, Okla. 73129. The device is molded from a fiber-reinforced composite plastic material and thus the cutting edges are not sharply defined. As with the phenolic scraper described above, tool chatter tends to leave portions of the sealant on the substrate to which the sealant was applied resulting in additional time to remove those portions with solvent and/or cleaning pads. Thus, the need for a sealant removal tool of great durability with highly defined, durable cutting edges is great. There is also a great need for a manual sealant removal tool with interchangeable tool elements for complete removal of sealant from panel grooves on aircraft.
It is also known to provide a rotary sealant removal tool. For instance, see the SOUIX Sealant Removal Kit with SR Cutters, stock number 1AM1151SRK sold by Brown Aviation Tool Supply Co., 2536 S.E. 15th Street, Oklahoma City, Okla. 73129. The threaded drill motor operates at 800 rpm and the SR cutters are formed from a heavy duty plastic material and have multiple external cutting edges. Though there are two diameters of cutters, the number of cutting edges is constant. At 800 rpm with four cutting edges, each cutting edge endures 800 impacts per minute and thus the speed of cutting quickly erodes the cutting edges resulting in multiple tool replacements. Tool chatter is prevalent with the rotary cutter, especially along panel seams. Thus, the need for a manually operated sealant removal tool set of great durability and varied tool point design permit greater and more efficient removal of sealant from joints between structural elements is great. There is also a need for a sealant removal tool that is machined from polyacrylate to provide the durability necessary for sealant removal without causing damage to the surrounding metal.
It is likewise known to provide a “Y” Head Heavy Duty Sealant Scraper, item code BAT-ATH7 formed from a plastic resin having an ergonomic handle design with finger cutouts for operator comfort. This manual scraper is offered for sale in quantities of 10 by Brown Aviation Tool Supply Co., 2536 S.E. 15th Street, Oklahoma City, Okla. 73129. The tool does not have sharply defined cutting edges and the inventor hereof has found that the tool is somewhat flexible and is not durable for longtime use in sealant removal. Tool replacement is often and though the tools are relatively inexpensive the total cost for any job is high. Accordingly, the need for a manual sealant removal tool having removable elements with multiple configurations is great. Additionally, the need for a durable sealant removal cutting edge is significant.
It is well known to provide a sealant removal tool to access a groove cable in a street lane by removing the fill material in the groove where the cable is laid. For instance, see the U. S. Patent Application 20060245701 A1, published on 2 Nov. 2006 by Storaasli, et al. The sealant removal tool is a steel plow of approximately the width of the groove in the concrete. The tool is used with great force and often contacts the concrete with the cutting edges though damage to the concrete not critical as in aircraft panel removal. Hence, there is a great need for a manual sealant removal tool that cannot not damage the material surrounding the sealant being removed. Furthermore, there is a great need for a manual sealant removal tool having multiple cutting elements of different configuration for the multiple sealant removal tasks on an aircraft.
Another prior art device known cutting tool for piercing and removing an urethane sealant around an automotive windshield. The tool is provided with a handle on an elongated stem which is pivotally secured to a blade receiving body. The body has quick release means for the commonly metal tool blade. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,788 issued on 28 Jul. 1998 to Jeffrey R. Cothery. As the blade is a metal blade, scoring of the aircraft skin would result. Furthermore, the aircraft inspection panel edges are screwed to the aircraft skin and therefore there is no room to place the 90 degree cutting blade of this invention. Therefore, the great need for a manual sealant removal tool having a plurality of replaceable polymeric cutting elements that will completely remove sealant from an aircraft panel groove without marring the surface of the aircraft skin is still present.
Additionally, it is known to provide percussion tool for removal of a windshield from a vehicle. The percussion tool comprises a shank having a trapezoidal wing shaped tool steel blade seam welded to one end of the shank wherein the opposed end of the shank is driven by a pneumatic implement tool. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,734, issued on 28 Mar. 1978 by Deryle R. Barbour. Since the blade is permanently fixed to shank the tool must be discarded when the blade is beyond use. Furthermore, the device is driven with pneumatic hammer which is difficult to control in a narrow groove such as an aircraft inspection panel groove and since the nose of the shank extends beyond the blade, damage to the aircraft skin will result. Thus, there is still a significant need for manual sealant removal tool that comprises a handle and a plurality of replaceable cutting tool elements wherein the cutting tool elements have at least one cutting edge and a plurality of cutting points.
Finally, it is known to provide reefing tool for removing pitch, marine glue, oakum, cotton and other packing material from the seams of decks, bottoms and sides of a wooden marine vessel. The tool comprises a shank with a metal blade extending beyond an angled end of the shank. The shank has an enlarged head end adapted to be hammered with a mallet. A second person guides the tool and controls the depth with a handle removably associated with the shank. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,515 issued on 3 May 1927 by C. L. Laird. As with the tool to Barbour, contact of the metal tool and/or handle nose with the aircraft skin will cause damage and thus the need for a manual sealant removal tool that comprises a handle and a plurality of replaceable polymeric cutting tool elements having at least one cutting edge and a plurality of cutting points is still great.